


Forever and Always

by Tabbi_daily



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir - Fandom
Genre: Angst, College, F/M, Fluff, Hospital, Lycée, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Marriage Proposal, Other, Sadness, adrienette - Freeform, aged up AU, and a house on a hill, fiances, literally no one else is in this story, marinette is greiveing, marinette wants her 3 kids, no powers au, normal age also, soulmates sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabbi_daily/pseuds/Tabbi_daily
Summary: In an Au set with no powers, Adrien and Marinette get together their first year of high school. After getting a bad phone call, Marinette must keep her feelings in check to relish in her fiancé’s last moments.





	Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

> This was written and inspired by the songs “Forever and Always” by Parachute.   
> -  
> -  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the song Forever and Always, nor do I own Miraculous Ladybug or the franchise.   
> -  
> -  
> This is really sad and I’m sorry but I really love this song. Please let me know what you think:)

Marinette’s sat in her favorite cafe. It was now 8 pm and Adrien was supposed to meet her after his classes to help plan their wedding. “He’s supposed to be here.” She thought. “I’m sure he will call.” She waits a little longer before deciding to finally head home, maybe he forgot. 

She got in her car and drove home. She saw that Adrien’s car wasn’t in the driveway. She sent a text to Alya and Nino asking if they knew where Adrien was. “No. why, is everything okay?” Alya responded for both her and Nino. Marinette sent a quick reply saying that everything was probably fine. 

Marinette went inside and sat at their dinner table and tried calling Adrien again. No answer. She looked out the window to see the driveway still absent of her fiancé’s car. Suddenly her phone rang. 

Marinette’s whole world fell apart. The voice on the other end of the line was a nurse from the hospital. They had told Marinette that something had happened and she needed to head to the hospital now. 

Marinette got back in her car and mindlessly drove to the hospital. In her mind she could only think back to the previous December.   
_________________________________

Marinette had been crushing on Adrien Agreste and of course the oblivious boy had no idea until Alya told him on the last day of Lycée.

After that, everything changed. The summer before high school Adrien realized how blind he was. Marinette is the most beautiful and amazing girl he’d ever laid eyes upon. He knew he would have to make a move fast or he would lose her. 

So, he finally asked her out, in the blushiest and most awkward of ways. After a year of dating, they were madly in love. After high school, Marinette went to university to study fashion and Adrien went to university to study physics and become a teacher. Together, they had shared an apartment.

Marinette graduated two years before Adrien, as she needed a lesser degree than he did. For the next year Marinette worked two full time jobs and a part time job. She worked herself so hard that Adrien had to beg her to take a day off every once in a while to rest before she worked herself sick. 

But finally, after almost a year, Marinette saved enough to buy the small empty store down the street from her parent’s bakery. 

Adrien helped her move all her decorations and all her boxes with her designs into the soon to be boutique. 

After all the boxes were set down and organized, Adrien pulled Marinette up from her sitting position to dance, as their favorite song came on the radio. They spent around a half hour dancing and giggling and spending the best time together and making the fresh memories. Both were so happy that day. 

Finally, Adrien got down on one knee and told her exactly how he felt. He said “I want you forever, forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. We’ll grow old together, forever and always. Will you marry me?”  
After a thousand yeses, she pulled Adrien up and placed a kiss upon his lips. This kiss reflected all the emotion and love she had for Adrien. 

_________________________________

Finally, she pulls up to the entrance and walks up to the front desk. She tells the nurse who she is and that she is here to see Adrien Agreste. 

They lead her down a million halls, a maze that’s never ending. The nurse talks about what happens but Marinette can barely hear them over all her grief. Something about a car crash with a semi truck. 

She tried to keep a strait face for Adrien as she walks into the room. She can barely keep back a sob upon seeing him. He was recked. 

She sits by his bed side and holds his hand too tight. Adrien, being the one who is injured, miraculously tries to keep Marinette’s mind off of his injuries. 

“So, two boys and a girl.” Adrien says. “Yes, Louise, Emma and Hugo.” They were of course talking about the kids they would have and the good married life. “A house on that hillside you love so much.” Adrien said with a grimace as he flinched from some pain. 

“And..” Adrien started breathlessly as the wave of pain was starting to ebb. “We’ll stay there forever, forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly.” He said this to remind her of happier times. His marriage proposal. “We’ll grow old together. And always remember, for rich or for poor or for better, we’ll still love each other, forever and always.” 

Hearing this from Adrien brought more tears to Marinette’s eyes. Suddenly, she got an idea. 

Marinette ran out of the room and asked the couple in the room next door to borrow their wedding rings. Next she got the nurses to call up the chaplain.

Once all in the room, the chaplain says a couple verses as everybody laughs and tears fall on the floor. 

Marinette looked into Adrien’s eyes and said “I want you forever. Forever and always.”

Hey, if she was gonna make up her vows on the spot, she might as well say something that has a significant meaning.

“Through the good and the bad and the ugly.” She continued. “We’ll grow old together. And always remember, for happy or sad or whatever, we’ll still love each other. Forever and always.” 

She finishes her vows and for the first time in a while, the room is silent except for the constant beeps. Except, they’re getting too slow. 

“I will love you forever. Forever and always.” Adrien started, in a voice that is almost too low. “Please just remember, even if I’m not there. I’ll always love you, forever and always.” Then, the only sound that occupied the room was a solid beep.

**Author's Note:**

> You made it! Please leave comments and let me know what you thought!  
> -  
> -  
> Follow me on Instagram @tarah.robertson  
> -  
> -  
> Don’t forget to leave a kudos if you liked it. Please share!


End file.
